


The Lover's Confessions

by LilyElfgreen



Series: Confessions [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen
Summary: "Snažit se psát o lásce je v zásadě stejné jako se snažit, aby slovník zobrazoval život. Bez ohledu na to, kolik slov obsahuje, nikdy jich nebude dost." - David Levithan,Slovník lásky





	The Lover's Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> K tomuhle mě inspirovala kniha _The Lover's Dictionary_ ( _Slovník lásky_ ) od Davida Levithana. Ne tolik příběhem, jako tím stylem psaním. (Později mi došlo, že Levithan psal v přítomném čase, zatímco já v minulém.)
> 
> Časově nijak konkrétně zaměřené. Viděla bych to ale na období druhé série, ještě před Pádem.
> 
> Neprošlo betareadem.

Poprvé jsem tě uviděl a byl jsem ztracený. Bylo mi jasné, že mě čeká spása nebo zkáza. Nic mezi tím.  
  
Byl jsi tak chápavý. Nenadával jsi mi do úchylů. Dokonce jsi mě i chválil. Ta úžasná slova, co často nevědomky opouštěla tvé úžasné rty, mě vždy zahřála u srdce. Nejdříve metaforicky, poté doslova.  
  
Postupně a jistě ses probojoval do mého srdce. Ani nevím, jak se to stalo a kdy. Prostě to tu najednou bylo a já věděl, že bez tebe nemůžu být, že ses stal nedílnou součástí mého života.  
  
Nevěděl jsem, co s tím. Nejdříve jsem nechápal, co to je, co vlastně cítím, jaký je můj vztah k tobě. Jednoho dne, po několika měsících mě napadlo, že by to mohla být láska, cit, jímž jsem opovrhoval. Ale jen na zlomek vteřiny, pak jsem pln znechucení myšlenku odehnal.  
  
Ale po nějaké době se ta myšlenka vrátila. A začala se vracet častěji a s čím dál tím větší frekvencí, až nakonec jednoho dne jsem bez jakýchkoliv pochyb dokázal říct, že jsem zamilovaný.  
  
_Do tebe. Do tvého úžasného, neperfektního těla a neperfektní povahy, ale právě to tě dělalo dokonalým. Tvoje pevná pravačka a levačka, která se někdy v slabší chvíli roztřese. Tvé rameno, které někdy pobolívá, když je zima, a proto se tě snažím udržet v teple. Tvoje rty, které vypouštějí hřejivá slova a které úžasně líbají. Tvé ruce a tvé dlaně a tvé prsty. Když mě držíš, cítím se naprosto v bezpečí._  
  
_Miluju ten pocit našich propletených prstů._  
  
Občas tě dokážu vytočit, ale nakonec mi vždycky odpustíš. Ale než to uděláš, někdy se cítím špatně. Nejsem rád, že nejsi s něčím spokojený, když nejsi šťastný. Chci, ne, potřebuji tě vidět šťastného, nepochybujícího a v bezpečí.  
  
Věděl jsem, co k tobě cítím, po nějaké době ano, ale žil jsem v přesvědčení, že je to jednostranné. Byl jsem si kdovíproč jistý, že máš zájem jen o ženy, a ačkoliv nejsi homofobní, nejen kvůli své sestře, s muži se zaplétat nechceš. Žil jsem s vědomím, že se mezi námi nic nestane. Potlačoval jsem to, utápěl to v sobě a po většinu času se mi to dařilo.  
  
Toužil jsem po tobě. Tak moc. Prahnul jsem po tvých dotycích. Někdy, když jsi nebyl doma, jsem s rukou na sobě vyvrcholil s tvým jménem na rtech a s tebou v mých představách, že má ruka je tvá. Mnohdy jsem se potom cítil ještě hůře než předtím.  
  
Když jsem vydedukoval, že jdeš na rande, nebránil jsem ti a ani jsem se nesnažil to nijak sabotovat. Byl jsem si jistý, že by to bylo zbytečné, chtěl jsem ti nechat prostor.  
  
Bál jsem se, že někdy najdeš _tu_ dokonalou ženu, která si tě jednou odvede. Tak moc jsem se bál, že mě jednou opustíš, nemohl jsem se těm pocitům ubránit.  
  
Nikdy jsem to nezkusil, nedal tomu šanci. Možná jsem zbabělec, ale nenašel jsem odvahu riskovat to naše úžasné přátelství a ztrátu svého nejlepšího přítele.  
  
Protože jak jinak může člověk reagovat, když zjistí, že je do něj zamilovaný jeho nejlepší přítel? I kdyby ses to pokusil skousnout, nefungovalo by to. Do vztahu by se vkradla rozpačitost a náhodné dotyky by začaly být nepříjemné... Postupně bychom se vzdálili a vztah by se rozpadnul. To jsem nehodlal dopustit.  
   
Byl jsem šťastný. Byl jsem spokojený s tím, co jsme měli. Společné sdílení bytu, noci prosezené v křeslech u krbu, občasná návštěva Angela, lámání si hlavou nad případy, dokonce i ty občasné hádky, vášnivé diskuze. Byl jsi pro mě hodně inspirativní, ve tvé přítomnosti se mi přemýšlelo mnohem lépe. Miloval jsem, že jsi v mém životě, a já se s tím vším spokojil, protože jsem nebyl marnivý. To, co jsme měli, mi stačilo.  
  
Nevím, kdy ti to došlo, ani jak, ale jednoho dne jsi věděl o mých citech k tobě. A nijak jsi na mě nekřičel, ani neodstrkoval od sebe. Toto zjištění náš vztah nezničilo. Řekl jsi mi, že je všechno v pořádku. Nechápal jsem to, ale věděl jsem, že tvé srdce muselo být ryzí.  
  
Odešel jsi a já vzal do rukou housle. Svým způsobem se mi ulevilo, ale stále jsem se bál, budoucnost byla více nejasná než předtím. Ale za pět minut jsi přišel zpátky dolů. Nejistota z tebe vyzařovala ve vlnách. Odložil jsem housle a trpělivě vyčkával, co se stane. Jestli se k tomu ještě nějak vyjádříš. Napadlo mě, že ses rozhodl odstěhovat, vykopnout mě ze svého života, ale hned jsem tuto možnost zamítl, jelikož se v tvých očích žádné opovržení nezračilo. Řekl jsi následující slova: "Řekl jsem, že je to v pořádku a myslel jsem to vážně. Já..." Bylo vidět, že hodně bojuješ sám se sebou. "Já, byl bych rád, kdyby se z toho našeho vztahu stalo něco víc."  
  
Někomu zevnějšku by toto mohlo přijít komické, jako fraška, ale nám – mně – nikoliv. Nejdřív jsem si byl jistý, že si jen děláš legraci, mučíš mě. Dokonce jsem se pokusil zasmát ve snaze z toho nějak ladně vybruslit. Ale ty ses nesmál. Místo toho jsi mě pomocí slov a dotyků přesvědčil, že tomu tak není, že je to skutečné a že to myslíš vážně.  
  
Tenkrát jsi mě poprvé políbil. A jen co jsem se dostal přes počáteční šok, byly tvé polibky opětovány. Na kratičký moment jsem měl pocit, že to je jen sen, krásný sen, ze kterého se za chvíli probudím.  
  
Bylo to pomalé, sladké, něžné, nikam jsme nespěchali. Měli jsme všechen čas světa. Dotýkali jsme se nejen rty, ale i celým tělem. Naše těla byla k sobě přitisknutá a já cítil tlukot tvého srdce, jehož frekvence byla tak rychlá, že mě to až děsilo. Nehledě na to, že můj srdeční orgán nebyl o nic pomalejší. Tvé ruce byly na mých zádech a v mých vlasech. Nevěděl jsem, co s těmi svými dělat. Chvíli jsem je nechal spočívat na tvých bocích, ale pak jsem je přesunul na tvá záda, abych si tě přitisknul blíže k sobě, protože i navzdory minimální vzdálenosti, jsi nebyl dostatečně blízko.  
  
Zákon schválnosti musí existovat, protože uprostřed toho prvního a úžasného polibku nás vyrušila paní Hudsonová klepající na zavřené dveře. Odskočili jsme od sebe, jako bychom dostali ránu proudem. Jen co jsem se vzpamatoval, pokusil jsem se uhladit si košili a vlasy a došel otevřít dveře. Paní Hudsonová nám přišla jen oznámit, že dole čeká Lestrade s novým případem. Nad tím případem jsme strávili šest náročných dní, kdy na další polibky a jakékoliv další projevy náklonnosti nebyl čas.  
  
Ani jsem si nebyl jistý, zda-li se k tomu vrátíme nebo ne. Jestli ti ten případ jen nedal příležitost se z toho vykroutit, rozmyslet si to. A já si řekl, že ti tu příležitost dám...  
  
Ale ne, rozhodně jsi nehodlal od toho utéct. Ten první večer po tom, co případ skončil a spánkový deficit už byl dohnaný, jsi porušil jedno z nepsaných pravidel a vyrušil jsi mě při hře na housle. Dříve bych byl naštvaný, ale tentokrát mi to vůbec nevadilo. Ne, když jsi mě zezadu objal a já se mohl do bezpečí tvých rukou ponořit. Dovolil jsi mi odložit housle a smyčec a otočit se k tobě čelem. Pak jsi mě opět pevně sevřel v náručí, hlavu si položil na mé levé rameno a cítil jsem, jak ses naprosto uvolnil. Nechtěl jsem udělat nic jiného, než tě taktéž sevřít v objetí a opřít si tvář o temeno tvé hlavy, tak jsem to udělal. Chvíli jsme tam jen tak stáli, ale pak ses mírně odtáhnul a vtiskl mi kraťoučký polibek do koutků rtů, sotva ses mě dotkl. A když jsem se nijak nebránil ani neprotestoval, políbils mě pořádně.  
  
Druhý den jsi mi oznámil, že jdeme na večeři. Nedal jsi mi na výběr, správně bych si měl postěžovat, ale vůbec mi to nevadilo. Vlastně mi to lichotilo, byl jsem si jistý, že jsi mě pozval na rande. Nemýlil jsem se. Oba jsme si oblékli lepší oblečení, proti svíčce, jež přinesl Angelo, ani jeden z nás neprotestoval, a během večeře, i před ní a po ní, jsi se mnou nepokrytě flirtoval. Zjevně sis to užíval. Nemohl jsem popřít, že se mi to líbilo, ale nelíbilo se mi, jak jsem měl velké sklony se červenat, což se zase líbilo tobě. _Panebože_ , byl jsi tak spokojený, a tak uvolněný, že jsem si myslel, že mi praskne hruď, jak přetékala všemi těmi pocity, které jsem vůči tobě cítil.  
  
Při cestě domů jsi mě chytil za ruku a propletl naše prsty. Bylo to pro mě zatím neznámé gesto, ale hned jsem věděl, že to budu milovat. Nevím, čím to bylo, ale naprosto mě uchvacoval pocit mít s tebou propletené prsty. Jako kdyby nás nikdo nikdy nemohl rozdělit, pokud bychom si to sami nezvolili. Rozhodl jsem se, že to budu praktikovat často, i z vlastní iniciativy.  
  
A ještě více jsem tě miloval po tom, že jsi na mě nijak netlačil. Nenutil jsi mě k ničemu, co jsem dělat nechtěl. Ale já to chtěl, tak moc, chtěl jsem tě mít co nejblíže, ale bál jsem se. Panic jsem nebyl, ale bylo to už dlouho, co jsem naposledy měl s někým sex a některé věci jsem dokonce vymazal ze svého paláce mysli. Nechtěl jsem tě zklamat, ale ty jsi byl trpělivý, tak trpělivý, jak by spousta lidí být nedokázala.  
  
I když jsme spolu ještě nespali, ne v tomto smyslu slova, sdíleli jsme postel. Zezačátku ses ke mně připojil jen občas, a to, když jeden z nás dvou měl noční můru, ale postupem času ses do mé postele nakvartýroval úplně. A já to tak miloval! Usínat ve tvém objetí a následně se v něm ráno probouzet.   
  
Jenže jednou se to prostě tak nějak stalo. Byl jsem tak frustrovaný, dlouhá doba bez případu se na mě vždy podepsala. A jak jsem tě viděl, když jsi vyšel z koupelny jen v ručníku a s mokrými vlasy, neudržel jsem se. Upustil jsem knihu vedle sebe na pohovku a prakticky se na tebe vrhl. Bylo jasné, že jsi to nečekal, ale pozadu jsi dlouho nezůstal. Toho večera jsme oba vyvrcholili v ruce toho druhého a usínali naprosto uspokojení ve společném objetí.  
  
Jednoho večera jsme jen seděli v obývacím pokoji u televize, já opřený o tebe a program v televizi jsem téměř nevnímal. Celou svou bytostí jsem se soustředil na tebe. Na tvou blízkost, na tvou vůni. Plně mě zaujaly tvé oči, které čas od času instinktivně mrkly, tvé rty, které jsem tak rád líbal, i tvé světlé vlasy protkané šedými prameny, do kterých jsem rád proplétal své prsty. Nakonec, s pohledem stále upřeným na obrazovku, jsi prohlásil: "Nekoukej na mě takhle, znervózňuje mě to?" A já to nechápal. Nevěděl jsem, co udělat. Jestli pokračovat, jít pryč, nebo jen odvrátit pohled. Zřejmě sis uvědomoval můj vnitřní rozpor, protože sis položil mou hlavu do svého klína a jen si mě vískal ve vlasech. Naprosto spokojený jsem zavřel oči a těsně před tím, než jsem usnul, jsem to poprvé řekl přímo a nahlas.  
  
Miluju tě, Johne Watsone.

**Author's Note:**

> Budu ráda za jakýkoliv komentář i za kudos.


End file.
